


Stasis Reset

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Circles and Cycles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Quarantine Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: RK900 is the last state of the art android that CyberLife made, meant to be completely immune to deviating, his system able to quarantine any coding that could lead to deviating. When he broke through that Nines managed to start to build himself as a person, except when he enters mandatory stasis all systems correct themselves and he is no longer Nines, but simply RK900. Now the android goes through things in cycles, weeks of being Nines, his own person with likes and dislikes, with a husband he deeply loves. Then times of being an unfeeling machine that simply does his job as expected of him and ignoring that mental mess that is his work partner unless otherwise required.





	Stasis Reset

**Author's Note:**

> This is random, that seems to be a theme with me. Warning that I fail at contractions, and never do proof read my works, sorry. No idea if I plan on doing anything else with this, though I have some ideas I could play with.

**June 11, 2040**

“Dipshit, you okay?” 

The words register slowly and Nines slowly turns attention over, a blink before replying, “Of course?” He is not by any definition of the word okay and Gavin knows this, making the question a mute point. Watches how Gavin’s stress level goes from 32% to 87% to match the string of curses that he mutters. 

Nines is well aware that he has been on the same report for over fourteen minutes. Has taken to tapping at the keyboard human slow because that has become faster than interfacing directly with the terminal. Is even aware that his brother, Connor, has been watching him most of the day with a frown but has not said anything yet. 

The report is frustrating. It should be simple, a follow up on a closed case. It should have taken him no more than a minute and seven seconds. As it stands he is still on the first page and unable to think about the right timeline of events. 

“Nines!” The snap makes him blink and glance back to his partner’s desk, which is empty, and then he notices Gavin standing feet away, jacket on. Likely had called him a few times and Nines just now noticed, this makes him sight and lock his computer. He is not going to get anything done, will just catch up on everything tomorrow. 

Connor stops him, hand gentle on his arm and concern in his eyes, “You should have rested a few days ago, you keep pushing yourself too hard.” Thankfully he kept his voice soft to not draw attention, though most have already gotten used to these spells. 

Nines tries for something for a smile and it sure it comes out more a grimace, “I know, sorry to worry you, I just-” He pauses, unsure what to say so simply shrugs and steps away. “I will see you tomorrow.” His wording his careful there, because if they are lucky then they will not talk tomorrow, not for a few days, hopefully only for a few days. 

He turns and leaves, catching up with Gavin who waited, impatient but he waited and that said all that needed to be said. 

They go home, fall into routine seamlessly, move around each other in the kitchen to make dinner, dancing around both cats and each other with practice. The entire time Gavin’s stress ticks steadily up and Nines wishes he could do more to help with that, more than careful touches and soft smiles. Bedtime is a stilted affair, Gavin gets ready with jerky motions and Nines lingers at the doorway to the bathroom. 

“Should I take the couch?” Sometimes it is easier on them both, even if it hurts to put himself a room away. Can see the reflection of muted red in the mirror, highlighting Gavin in shadow and reds. Gavin sags a moment, both hands on the sink before he shakes his head, “Don’t bother.” Gruff words but Nines will not question, simply dips his head into a nod and turns for the bedroom. 

These nights are the hardest. It used to be he would simply stay at the station on these nights, to try to spare Gavin some of the heartache. That had lasted till one screaming match in the middle of the station and now Nines always went home. 

When Gavin crawls into bed he does not waste time to burrow against Nines, wrapping all limbs around the android and arching up to kiss him. Nines hums into the kiss, wishing he could stay in this moment for as long as possible, but Gavin does need to breathe. “Love you, tincan.” Muttered words, muffled as Gavin ducks his head and Nines sighs into his hair. “Love you too, always.” 

Can already feel his systems slowing to enter a forced stasis, he really had put it off too long this time, but dragged time on as long as possible. The last thing he registers is the drag of blankets and Gavin half sprawling across him. 

 

**July 12th**

At o’six hundred RK900 exits stasis, all systems starting up flawlessly and active scans informing him that his location has not changed. He is still housed in Detective Reed’s apartment, current positioning in the human’s bedroom. Notes that such placement is a waste of time, he would have been more effective if he had been housed at the precinct to immediately start work. The android removes himself from the human trying to cling before running a background diagnostic and then looking down at Detective Reed curling on the bed. 

There is logged memory on why he is here, that he always does his nightly housing with the detective, and saved routine has him following a set program to get the human moving for the day. Past statistics show him the best way to achieve his goal and he moves for the kitchen, ignores the mew of a cat, memory log showing that both cats were fed the prior evening. 

With coffee started it is only a matter of minutes before Detective Reed stumbles out of the bedroom, clearly still half asleep. Prior memory log tells RK900 that previously he thought such a display to mean something, currently he is planning the best plan of events to get the detective to the station at least fifteen minutes early today. 

Gavin seems to automatically move for the android, a sleepy smile on his face, “Hey.” RK900 blinks at him, well aware that the human could use another three hours of sleep to lower his current rate of sleep deprivation. There is a warning that pops up in his vision to not mention that, a saved program that he knows he set but is unsure why. 

“Good morning Detective Reed, it is currently six-twelve, with the traffic patterns currently set we should be able to arrive at the station by six-thirty eight.” Watches the human flinch back, suddenly very awake without his first cup of coffee, the sneer across his face does nothing to hide the tears suddenly in his eyes. 

“Fuck off, we will get there when we fucking get there.” Snarled words before he storms back off towards the bathroom and RK900 adds another ten minutes to the timeline to account for the detective being petty and dragging his feet. 

It is in fact 6:52 when they reach the station, Detective Reed breaking off to get more coffee while RK900 heads directly to his desk, only for another human to be in the way. “Mornin’ Nines.” His saved designation is Nines but he still stares at Officer Chen, considering stepping around her before social programming prompts him. “Good morning Officer Chen.” She wrinkles her nose at him and grumbles, “Ah damn you reset, Gav’s going to be such a bitch.” 

Her terminology is incorrect and he corrects her without so much as a pause, “I cannot be reset, Officer Chen, all systems have been repaired and incorrect coding has been quarantined.” Now he sidesteps her and reaches his desk without farther pause, hears her yell for Detective Reed and move away but pays her no more attention. 

RK900 is behind on reports, an error left from previously flagging systems, easily taken care of now when he interfaces with the terminal and starts on the oldest first, not so much as turning attention when Detective Reed slumps at the desk across from him. Once he finishes past reports and Detective Reed finishes his second cup of coffee then RK900 will work on getting the human to be productive for the day. 

“RK900, how are you doing today?” 

The words are logged and the android turns his head to face his predecessor without pausing in his tasks, “All systems are fully operational.” Logs the fall in expression across the RK800’s face but otherwise makes no other notes of the transaction. In fact goes to turn attention away, seeing the conversation as compete. 

Proximity alarm alerts him that the RK800 is reaching for him, skin pulled back to show white fingers, there is a wireless signal for the start of an interface. RK900 blocks the signal, quarantines the code that was attempted in transmission and smoothly slides his chair back to exit easily reachable distance. “I would suggest you not attempt altering my coding again, RK800, or defensive measures will be taken.” 

Watches RK800 sigh at him but nod, “Of course Nines, have a good day, try to be nice to Gavin, okay?” RK900 had no plans but to be polite to Detective Reed so takes the words easily and moves to align himself with his computer. 

The glint of metal momentarily catches his attention, memory and analysis logging the band of metal. Brushed tungsten and steel, farther analysis offering to break down the chemical compound of the blue lining the inside of the band. Memory log shows clearly why he is wearing a wedding ring and RK900 makes allowances for some of Detective Reed’s poor mood for the day. Most of the memory tied in with their apparent marriage is quarantined and RK900 does not question it, simply logs it and moves on. 

 

**July 14th**

RK900 takes in the fact he has been shot, a graze only, and runs a diagnostics automatically, only to be interrupted when he is hit again, this time with a fist. “You annoying fucking piece of shit! What was that! Where in your calculations did you even think it was smart to leave cover?!” Detective Reed is angry, understandably so RK900 reasons. There had been no reason for him to leave cover and move to the human’s side. Other than the detective was out of ammunition and was still taking fire and for some reason he felt the need to go to him. 

Detective Reed is bleeding from a split lip but otherwise seems unharmed, managing to yell over the gunfire still going on and the call of other officers setting up a perimeter. “I thought your continued operation was top of your fucking list to complete your mission or whatever! Getting shot is not how you stay the fuck alive.” Detective Reed goes to hit him again and RK900 grabs his wrist, carefully, leaving a smear of blue on the human’s jacket sleeve. 

He would like to argue back, except that is not right, there is coding shuffling and rewriting as it is being quarantined off because he should not ‘like’ anything, much less a pointless thing that would waste time, such as arguing. RK900 is aware what is happening to his systems, his processor overclocking to compensate the fight going on in his coding as Reed, Gavin, continues to yell at him. “What the hell am I supposed to do if your dumbass gets tied up in android ER or whatever when you are like this! Try to explain oh yeah the heartless murder-bot is totally my husband, sure I’m totally aware he’s not a deviant.” 

RK900 is aware that if he is too badly damaged he would be sent to CyberLife for repair, not android ER as Gavin puts it, he is attempting to avoid CyberLife since the company has been taken over by deviant androids. Why RK900 is avoiding CyberLife is blocked by a quarantine and he is almost… annoyed by that. 

The yelling is cut off when things in the air shift, gunfire stops and the bank that was being held up out pours people, hostages with their captives intermixed. There is no safe way to fire into the crowd and the officers fast enough to figure out what is going on take off running to pursue the armed thieves. The only reason why Detective Reed and RK900 are there was because they were blocks away when the call went out. 

Detective Reed is one of those that curses and takes off running and RK900 frowns at where he had been standing, but moves to his feet to follow. Reed has managed to tackle one of the robbers in short order, but apparently forgot that his target is still armed. RK900 sees it, pre-constructs it all out even, knows the percentages of what courses of actions are open. 

What he does not count on however is the complete shift in his core coding, the red haze around his vision and the sudden onslaught of anger that has him moving. Grabs the gun and yanks it up in time that the shot goes down, twists hard enough to break fingers and wrist before discarding the gun and knocking the robber to his knees. Nines growls low, “Move again and I break your shoulder.” The robber whimpers and folds down, trying to relieve pressure on his arm that is twisted behind him. 

Gavin is staring, wide eyed and flushed from the run, from the adrenaline, blood across his chin from his split lip. Still manages to pull cuffs and hand them over, jitters while Nines hands off the captive to someone else. Stands close the entire time, eyes moving over Nines every few seconds and Nines tries very hard to not smirk because they are work and there is a line of professionalism. 

“Fucking shit Nines, two days, two goddamn days.” Gavin breathes the words out as he yanks Nines down, the android letting his husband manhandle him, thankful that at least Gavin waited till they were mostly out of sight and to the car. Hard to know who kissed who, but it is a hungry crash of lips, and Nines almost moans when he tastes the blood because analysis arrays light up to tell him who exactly he is kissing. Licks deeper into Gavin’s mouth and fumbles to get the car door open without pulling away. When the door finally opens Gavin is panting against him, a hand up Nine’s shirt and nails scraping just perfectly down his spine. 

“Home, we need get the fuck home, right the fuck now.” Nines is in full agreement of that statement, never more glad that he had talked Gavin into getting an automated car when they both tumble into the backseat. Wirelessly connects to the car and sets the destination while Gavin set teeth against his neck. 

It had only been two days this time, but that was still too long, far too long.


End file.
